Jealousy
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: Unfortunately for Konoha men, to Minato, they were all threats. And he'd been taught to eliminate all threats. Oneshot. MinaKushi. Pre-series.


Title: Jealousy  
Summary: Unfortunately for Konoha men, to Minato, they were all threats. And he'd been taught to eliminate all threats. [Oneshot. MinaKushi. Pre-series.]  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Rating: T  
Character(s): Minato N./Kushina U.  
Pairing(s): MinaKushi  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the show _Naruto _or the characters in it...as much as I'd love to own me a Yondaime *cry*  
**

* * *

Most people - hell, /all/ people - have experienced that feeling were you just want to rip out someone's internal organs and feed them to the wolves. Maybe attach them to the devices that John Kramer used before he died.

Jealousy. And Namikaze Minato was not immune to this emotion; in fact, he'd experienced it quite frequently ever since he'd fallen for Uzumaki Kushina (i.e. the second he saw her face, as cliche as it sounds).

Unfortunately for Konoha men, to Minato, they were all threats. And he'd been taught to eliminate all threats.

**~Yamanaka Inoichi~Age 13~That sushi place around the corner~**

"What're you starin' at?" Chouza asked his blonde friend, placing his face next to Inoichi's to see what he was staring so intently at.

"No-nothing," the blonde stuttered, pulling his head away from Chouza's and staring straight forward with a tiny hint of red evident on his face.

"He's staring at the new girl, Kushina," Shikaku stated boredly, cocking his head to the side to point at her lazily. "And you'd better knock it off."

Inoichi blinked in confusion. "Why for?"

"Because Namikaze looks like he's about to rip your larynx out."

The blonde turned cautiously to see that the blue-eyed boy was in fact glaring at him and /definitely/ looking like he was about to rip out some internal organs. "You know...Kushina's not all /that/ interesting," he murmured weakly with a pure white face.

Minato turned his attention back to the red-head with a victorious smile. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

**~Jiraiya~Age 16~Training grounds~**

"Kid, I've known you since you were twelve, and you're just /now/ telling me you've got a girlfriend? Well, who is she?" Minato's sensei asked excitedly. "What's she look like? Is she pretty? Well, obviously because she lives in Konoha, and we're pretty well-stocked here. Is she smart? Probably, or else you wouldn't have anything to talk about. She a ninja? Being with civilians is pretty good, but kunoichi's are definitely more flexible and - hey, what's your problem?" Jiraiya managed to stop talking for a second to look over at his pupil who was glaring at him as of he'd just killed his child.

Minato didn't say a word. He just stared.

"Seriously, kid, you're freaking me out a bit here." He sweat dropped and took a step back as Minato's ice-blue eyes narrowed to slits as he continued to glare.

"Don't think about her that way," he commanded in a low, deadly voice before stomping away, leaving a wide-eyed Sannin drowning in confusion.

**~Age 22~The Blue Kunai Bar~**

Minato watched with a hint of amusement as his redhead downed another shot of Patron and giggled at the teasing applause. "Happy birthday, Kushina-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed drunkenly, flinging a slender arm over the Uzumaki's shoulder.

Kushina giggled again and Minato took a swig of his simple beer, his judgment and senses not impaired in the least. "Thank you, Mikoto! Can you believe I'm twenty-one already? It seems like just yesterday I was, like...twelve!" she said, picking up a bottle from the counter and taking a long gulp of the burning beverage.

As the small group of people giggled next to him, Minato felt the familiar tingle down his back that told him someone was looking at him. When he turned, the person wasn't staring at /him/, he was staring at the red-haired birthday girl who was wasted beyond belief and giggling at her friends as they cracked unfunny, drunken jokes.

The blonde set his half-full dark bottle on the wooden bar counter and stalked over to Kushina, smirking all the way. When he reached her, his arm snuck its way around her waist and smiled sweetly at her, telling her quietly that it was time to go home and that she'd already have a horrible headache the next day.

She grinned back at the blonde and nodded, waving to her friends lazily and slurring her goodbye. "I'll go get your coat," he murmured softly in her ear and she nodded again, throwing her arms around the future Uchiha and thanking her again for taking her out for her birthday.

Minato walked past the man who'd been staring at the Uzumaki and reached for her coat. He slyly put his lips near the other man's ear and whispered softly, "Keep staring at her and I'll castrate you." he leaned back and smiled pleasantly at the man, inwardly celebrating the look of sheer terror on the other man's face as he turned to stare into the cup in front of him as of it held the secrets to world peace.

The future Yondaime turned on his heel and walked back to his waiting wife, smiling lovingly as he coaxed her arms into the arms of his old leather jacket and the two walked out of the bar after saying goodbye to their friends once again.

* * *

**I apologize for any errors that occurred because the person who usually reads and betas my stories was "busy" :l **

**Read and review and I promise a cookie :D  
**


End file.
